Childlike: Sybbie and George
by LadyCait
Summary: Follows the adventures of Sybbie and George in the care of their grandparents. AU; a young lady's first attempt at writing Downton fanfic.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first-ever Downton Abbey story! My mom encouraged me to write down the story ideas I had in my head and this is my first attempt. I chose to write about Sybbie and George because I think they're cute.**

 **If you would be so kind as to review, I would love to hear from you!**

 **I dedicate this story to my mom and my grandmother, Nanny.**

 **Thanks to my mom, ericajanebarry, for beta-reading. It's her first attempt at beta, so go easy on her!**

 **~LadyCait**

* * *

It was a fine spring morning. Isobel lifted her eyes to the clear, blue horizon. Not a cloud was in the sky.

Isobel felt a tap on her shoulder. "Nana Bel, see the flowers over there?" Sybbie asked.

"Yes, I see. They're very pretty, aren't they? If you'd like a snack, there's some fruit in the hamper over there."

Isobel looked down at little George, who was sleeping in her lap. "Sybbie, why don't you pick some of those flowers? We can put them in the hamper for you."

George awakened and said, "Sybbie picking flowers?"

"Yes, George, Sybbie is picking some flowers," Isobel said. She picked up a cup of milk and gave it to George. George quickly lost interest in the cup and instead began pulling items out of the hamper and throwing them.

"George, do you want a snack?" Isobel asked.

"Snack …please?"

"Yes, George, you may have a snack," she said.

George picked up a grape and ate it, then said, "Play?"

"Yes, George, go play," said Isobel.

George got up and ran to Sybbie. "Sybbie play?"

"Yes," said Sybbie. She got down on her hands and knees and George climbed onto her back.

"Go piggy!" he said, and Sybbie started to crawl. Eventually they both fell down, giggling.

Isobel looked into George's blue, dancing eyes _. Just like Matthew's,_ she thought.

"Children, are you ready to go see Granddad?" she asked.

"See Granddad!" They shouted with excitement. So they hurried off at once. Soon, they arrived at Richard's cottage.

* * *

"What have you got up to with Gran and Sybbie today, George?" Richard asked, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Ran around," he said. Richard looked up at Isobel as if to get a clearer explanation.

"It was a beautiful day, so they played outside some," she said.

"Well, if they still want to play, there's always the yard," Richard replied.

"Nana Bel, can we play in the yard?" asked Sybbie.

"Well, first let's have a snack. Then perhaps you can play," Isobel said. She pulled some grapes out of the hamper and set them on napkins for the children. She put a cup in front of each child. They ate their snacks and ran outside to play.

* * *

Sybbie picked up George's ball and they rolled it back and forth. Eventually they got tired of that and George started digging in the dirt with a garden spade. Sybbie watched, then dug another hole and started trying to throw George's toy balls into it.

George was nearly covered in dirt and so was Sybbie, so after dinner they earned themselves a bath. George and Sybbie started splashing each other, which they found rather fun. After they were done, the bathroom was splashy and wet. Isobel and Richard gave each other amused looks.

It was time for bed, so while Isobel cleaned up the mess, Richard put the children to bed. After they were asleep, Richard and Isobel went to bed.

Meanwhile, Sybbie got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. She went into her grandparents' room and tapped Isobel on the shoulder.

"Sybbie, what's wrong?" asked Isobel.

"I can't sleep," she replied.

"Did you try?"

"No," said Sybbie.

"Well, you won't know unless you try. Now, go back to bed, and be careful not to wake up George," Isobel replied.

Sybbie dragged herself back to bed. When she climbed in, the jolt almost woke George. Sybbie slipped quietly past him, then crawled under the sheets and closed her eyes.

* * *

In the morning, Isobel made breakfast while the children chattered about their dreams. Sybbie said she had dreamed about George, and George claimed he dreamt about hairy feet. Isobel gave a hearty laugh.

"Eww!" said Sybbie.

"Children, if you want breakfast, I think you should sit down," said Richard. "So, George, you dreamt about hairy feet, hmm?"

"Big ones!" said George. He squealed as his breakfast was set in front of him. Sybbie raised her eyebrows at George.

"Nana Bel, where are Donk and the rest of the family?" Sybbie asked.

"Why, I believe they're with Merton and his sons," replied Isobel.

"What for?" asked Richard, giving Isobel an amused look.

"Some family reunion," said Isobel, shuddering at the thought. _That big family with those people,_ she thought.

After they conversed over breakfast, the children went outside to play. Sybbie dug a hole with the old garden spade and the children took turns tossing the ball into the hole. Eventually they got tired of that, and they went inside.

"Inside so soon?" Richard asked.

"Hungry," George explained.

"But you ate breakfast not too long ago," answered his grandfather.

"Well, I suppose I could give you a few grapes," said Isobel.

"Grapes!" George exclaimed. Isobel set out some grapes for him and he ate them happily.

* * *

When it came time for luncheon, Isobel made some stew and salad and they all enjoyed it very much. Afterward George yawned and Isobel put him down for a nap. Sybbie insisted on helping with dinner instead of napping, so she and Isobel made some salad and mousse.

When George awoke, he heard they would be having mousse. Thinking they were talking about the animal, he grabbed his stuffed toy and shouted, "Moose!"

Richard laughed. "Silly boy, not _your_ moose." George looked confused.

When dinner came, Sybbie said, "What are those?" She pointed to the fir cones in the center of the table.

"Fir cones," said George.

"George and I thought they would be a nice centerpiece for the table," Isobel explained.

The conversation and the dinner were both splendid and were enjoyed by all. After dinner was over, Isobel put the children to bed, and the rest of the time Richard, Isobel, Sybbie, and George spent together was enjoyed very much.


End file.
